There is a need for a universally accepted sanitation method and apparatus for cleaning and disinfecting objects, such as knives and other culinary tools and utensils at for example, a culinary workstation that can comply with various Federal, state, and local standards governing the restaurant and food service or other applicable industry.
Currently, most culinary tool and utensils are cleaned by wiping them with a cloth that has been immersed in a disinfecting solution. As a result, there is a potential problem with food safety when a soiled rag is left in the disinfecting solution and is then used to wipe clean the culinary tools and utensils that are then used to prepare food. In addition, there is a potential safety hazard to culinary or other personnel, when a person wipes a tool or utensil clean with a wet towel, which increases his chances of a serious cut or abrasion from sharp surface(s). The most common disability claim in the food service industry is cuts, resulting in lost time and productivity and in higher worker's compensation rates. Finally, there is a cost concern due to the need for frequent changing of laundry service side towels for wet wiping culinary tools and utensils and for towels needed for drying such tools and utensils. Although single-use towels may also be used, this is a moderately expensive alternative.
In addition, while the focus of this application is on the cleaning and sanitizing of culinary instruments at a culinary workstation in restaurant or other food service location, it is believed that the apparatus and method of the invention are usable in other environments where tools, utensils, and implements need to be safely and efficiently cleaned and disinfected without danger to the user. Such environments may include home culinary and baking use, and medical and dental implement cleaning, as well as in barber, pedicure, manicure and cosmetical shops and offices for cleaning hand implements for treatment of the hair, skin and/or body. These hand implements generally comprise brushes, scissors, combs, pinzers, knives, etc., as well as special devices for tattooing of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,235 to Nielsen attempts to address the problem of increased risk of infection from contaminated implements in medical and dental applications by the use of a receptacle with mechanical cleaning means (e.g. brushes, lamellas or foam pads) disposed below the liquid surface in the receptacle to avoid inadvertent spattering of contaminated substances. However, the apparatus described in Nielsen simply cleans debris from contaminated implements, which are then sterilized in an autoclave, and does not provide a means for wiping excess fluid from the implements so that they may be immediately reused. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,993 to Kreyer describes a knife cleaner for cleaning opposing surfaces of a knife or other elongated objects between two opposably mounted brush means. However, Kreyer does not provide an apparatus that can quickly and easily be disassembled and cleaned and sanitized.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an improved apparatus that can be used to safely clean tools, utensils, and other objects in various environments and that can quickly and easily be disassembled for cleaning and/or disinfecting.
The present invention attempts to solve these and other problems of the prior art by the use of an apparatus that can safely and efficiently clean objects, such as culinary tools and utensils. The issue of health code violations can be resolved by providing an apparatus that can quickly and easily be disassembled and run through a high temperature dishwasher to be sanitized. Additional health code violations can be addressed by the use of a disposable wiping elements (e.g., brushes or sponges) mounted for quick and easy attachment, that can be replaced on a daily (or more frequent) basis. The health and safety of the culinary worker may be better protected because the hazard of wiping a sharp knife blade clean with a towel is eliminated by use of the present invention.
The apparatus and process of the invention also allows for the use of pre-portioned packets of sanitizing powder concentrate, which ensures the proper ratio of sanitizing solution to water and avoids waste from incorrectly measuring or spilling the sanitizing powder concentrate. Additional cost savings that may be realized by the replacement of expensive side towels and single use towels with the apparatus of the present invention.